


Desperate times.

by NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Amsterdam, Amsterdam kill, Angst and Drama, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Cunnilingus, Eve falling in love with Villanelle, Eve is an amazin lover, Eve knows how to please Villanelle, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eve Polastri, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pizza, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Strap-Ons, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Eve Polastri, Villanelle cries a little, Villanelle needs to be touched, Villanelle needs to feel loved, hagelslag, very soft villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Season 2 04 Desperate times.Villanelle loves, Eve. She feels like she is given her heart to Eve and thinks Eve has just moved on from her. Eve doesn’t show up at the crime scene after the Amsterdam Kill.Villanelle enters an underground club. The music appears twisted, and it was disconcerting her. She briefly locks eyes with an Asian woman on the dance floor but the woman turns aside from her it was Eve. She got all away from London and watching her steps.And then they just have sex. its JUST SEX but a lot of sofness. TOP Eve Polastri.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Desperate times.

Eve feels is so fascinated by this beautiful, tender, magnificent “creature” that drifts in her mind constantly. She is trying to find her and cares and feels for her. This denial is terrible. She gets home and finds Niko cooking.

She takes a long shower, closing her eyes and thinking.

There is little room for concern when all the space inside her occupied by the thought of Villanelle, cascading through her mind with sporadic segments so full of emotion and images so powerful and ephemeral they shake Eve to the core,

They miss each other so much.

Villanelle loves, Eve. She feels like she is given her heart to Eve and thinks Eve has just moved on from her. Eve doesn’t show up at the crime scene after the Amsterdam Kill.

Villanelle enters an underground club. The music appears twisted, and it was disconcerting her. She briefly locks eyes with an Asian woman on the dance floor but the woman turns aside from her, it was Eve not ready to confront her. She got from London and was watching her steps.

Eve doesn’t know what to do and has no plan, so she follows Villanelle to the bathroom and witnesses when she gets into a fight with a girl who cuts the line.

Oksana! Stop! Eve interferes

What are you doing here?

Just let her go!

Let’s get out of here…

Eve realized why Villanelle was so agitated. So, she doesn’t try to talk about the cat fight at that club.

Both women are wandering in silence.

Villanelle… I am going with you, it is all I know. 

They look comfortable around each other to some extent.

Villanelle gets teary-eyed. Eve notices and tries to distract her for a moment.

Are you hungry?

I’m always hungry,

I think we could get some comfort food. It is too late, but we can always order pizza.

Ok. I will say yes to everything tonight, said Eve.

Eve can look in her eyes how much Villanelle loves having her there. 

Where are we going?

Just follow me, Eve.

* * *

They entered the hotel room Villanelle was staying in.

The pizza came in and they share a few slices while trying to get more comfortable.

"Smiles looks great on you. everything looks so beautiful on you"" So pizza is the key"?

And _hagelslag_ , said Villanelle

Eve held her tight. Just soft touches and tender words.

Eve wanted to touch her, and Oksana to be touched by her

Everything was spontaneous, a subsequent shudder of excitement. The way her hands roamed Villanelle’s body, the feel of her breath against her ear.

Eve ached in a way that was both intimate and ultimately so foreign, she eventually kisses her and feels how Villanelle's full body was crying out for her.

Eve put a hand on her face, and they went on kissing. Oksana’s back arched and pushed her gently on the bed. Her voice whispered,“ I can’t be without you much longer, I want you”

Villanelle can’t even wait to have her clothes ripped off. Eve takes her inside her arms and the thrust of her bare skin against her. They are kissing passionately.

Eve stands looking down on her.

Staring at her faces, scarcely illuminated...cheekbone, jawbone, nose, lips, neck- sloping and curving and cutting off at an angle. An eternity marveling in the blink of an eye.

“I missed you“

Eve curls her fingers in a tight softness around her savoring every contour of her beauty. Oksana twists Eve’s hair through her fingers and thrusts herself deep on her lips.

Eve kissed all over her body. She is doing it slowly. Once between her legs, she quickly kissed and licked all over her inner thighs. Instead of going directly to her sex, she tried to prolong her enjoyment.

Eve continues the tortuous rhythm by holding the back of her head and making her wait a little longer. she traced small circles around her lips with her tongue. She finally pushed her tongue deep into Villanelle. She worked her tongue in and out of her while reaching up and massaging her breasts.

Baby. Look at me, Eve said while her tongue is far inside her.

Oksana loves to feel that exquisite intimacy of Eve’s tongue finding he sensitive spots, while she leans forward to draw her deep into her mouth repeatedly with her fingers pulling inside and out, enfolding her back and forth with tortured slowness.

“You are amazing,” Oksana said.

And Eve closed her eyes for a little while. Oksana goes to find one of her new toys,

Eve then glances up to see her standing by the side of the bed, naked. She understood what V wants so she motions her to kneel at the side of the bed, to get closer.

Eve draws her down on the bed on her back, her fingers reach back around her sex.

There comes that delicious, slowly sliding in, as Eve makes her wait, as their tongues entwine with urgent passion.

The upwelling sensation starts again, deep inside.

She straddled Villanellee, upon her knees, then lowers herself down slowly, and began sliding the dildo inside her. Eve pushes harder and goes deeper inside her wetness. Her muscles clamp ...Eve began sucking her nipples toying with it in her mouth. V could feel the wetness slipping and sliding across her abdomen. 

  
Eve used both hands on Villanelles hips supporting her weight, while she keeps pushing her from behind. As V slipped the last agonizing inch into herself, 

She tightens and moans and Eve sense her muscles squeeze before she comes.

Oksana laid back down beside Eve to hold her, spooning her warm body next to her.

Eve’s Hand once again made its way to Villanelle’s face. She strokes her softly and told her “I love you” hundreds of times.


End file.
